El jinete
by Liliana Morales
Summary: Hiccup Haddock demostro mas de lo que podia ser. ¿Que hubiera pasado si Hiccup hubiera sido capturado por los dragones? Los dragones lo conocian como Hiccup, pero por los demas vikingos es mejor conocido como “El jinete”
1. Prologo

Hiccup Haddock, mejor conocido como el pescado parlanchin, en el pueblo de Berk.

Hijo de Stoick el vasto, y de Valka, los jefes de aquella tribu.

El no era igual a su pueblo, por varias razones, una de ellas, es debido a que su complexión física no es igual a la de los demás vikingos, ellos eran robustos, altos, podían cargar cualquier cosa pesada, pero el, era un enclenque según el amigo de su padre Gobber, era pequeño, de complexión delgada, y no podía cargar armas pesadas.

Otra de las razones, era que el, no veía al mundo como a los demás vikingos, el odiaba que ellos mataran a dragones, ni el mismo sabe porque, pero cada que puede intenta evitar una catástrofe.

Pero un día, todo cambio, tanto para el, como para su familia.


	2. 1- El inicio

Era un día tranquilo en Berk, el cual muy pocas veces había, todos ocupados con sus labores, como la cosecha, la pesca, o solo entrenando.

Stoick el vasto, estaba organizando varias actividades, y el mismo estrés de aquel hombre se podía notar a kilómetros de el, pues se veía desesperado, y a su vez cansado; pues en unos pocos días, se acercarian las nevadas de un invierno, del cual se decía que seria una gran tormenta, que podría durar varios días. Se encontraba organizando los suministros, verificando los cultivos, y las ropas de pieles, para abrigarse del frío.

Y si eso era lo peor del caso, estaban las pestes, los cuales eran los dragones que atacaban a la isla dos o tres veces a la semana.

Su madre, Valka, verificaba junto con Gobber, las armas.

Y yo, un chico enclenque, que se encontraba en su cuarto, rodando un lápiz sobre aquella mesa de madera.

Estaba aburrido, su padre le prohibió salir para evitar cualquier tipo de queja suya, por parte del pueblo de Berk.

Levanto un poco su mirada, y se topo con aquella mirada color verde, igual a la suya.

-Hiccup, ¿otra ves tu padre no te dejo salir? , o es otra cosa- dijo aquella mujer, mientras miraba a su hijo de tan solo 14 años de edad.

\- Solo me considera un estorbo, eso es todo- dijo para seguir rodando el lápiz.

Valka solo soltó un suspiro y agarro el lápiz de Hiccup, para que este lo mirara a los ojos.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, tu padre te quiere- dijo, pero miro la cara de Hiccup- a su manera. Concluyó, para levantarse de aquel banco y salir de aquel cuarto.

-Estaré en el gran salón, por si quieres salir-dijo, para cerrar la puerta y bajar las escaleras.

Hiccup solo soltó un suspiro y se levanto de aquella silla, para ir a buscar algo, que se encontraba debajo de su cama, saco un pequeño cuaderno de dibujo, de una caja, donde se encontraban cuadernos llenos de dibujos o inventos.

Se sentó sobre su cama, y abrió el cuaderno, topándose con un dibujo del peluche que le había dado Valka cuando era un bebé.

Miro aquel peluche sobre la repisa y miro el dibujo, su madre siempre le había dicho que tenia un talento con el dibujo, pues es tenia demasiada paciencia para tener un buen resultado, y no era un total bruto como los demás vikingos.

Dejo el cuaderno en su lugar, para posteriormente levantarse de su cama.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, por la falda de la gran montaña de Berk.

El día había sido muy tranquilo, algo, que agradecía Hiccup, hasta que un grito lo alertó.

-iDragones!- grito un vikingo a todo pulmón mientras otros dejaban sus actividades para ir al combate.

Su madre llego de manera rápida al cuarto de Hiccup.

-No salgas de aquí, estaré apoyando a Gobber- dijo con voz agitada para posteriormente darle un rápido abrazo a su hijo, y salir corriendo.

Pero nadie pensaría, que ese seria el último abrazo que le daría a su hijo.

Stoick soltó un suspiro, con esta peste, nunca podrían terminar las labores de recolección, para el invierno.

Fue directo con Gobber, el cual estaba afilando mazos, hachas y espadas, y ahí estaba su esposa haciendo labores en la fragua.

-Gobber, dame el mazo mas grande que tengas- demando Stoick con voz autoritaria.

-Valka, ya oíste al jefe- dijo para seguir afilando una hacha.

Valka fue directo a una pared donde colgaban diversas armas, agarro el mazo mas grande que vio y se lo entregó.

-Aquí esta su orden señor- dijo Valka mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- suerte- dijo para seguir con sus labores.

-Gracias Val- dijo el jefe para empezar a correr.

-¿Crees que Hiccup haga caso?- pregunto Valka algo preocupada.

-¿El?, es igual de testarudo que una cabra- dijo para seguir con sus labores.

Mientras con Hiccup, el estaba preparando una libreta nueva, o mas bien varias, junto con varios lápices de carbón, pues sabia que por la emoción rompería las puntas con facilidad, junto con un cuchillo para sacar filo a los lápices,pues esa noche intentaría dibujar a los dragones, a el no le bastaba con el libro de dragones.

Estaba acomodando todo en la pequeña bolsa, pero en ese entonces escucho el gritó de un vikingo.

-Furia nocturna!, al suelo!- grito y de pronto se escucho aquel ruido que alerta el ataque de un furia nocturna, se asomo por la ventana de su cuarto, y ahí lo vio, la bola de plasma que fue lanzada.

Nunca nadie había visto a un furia nocturna, y para las personas que ya hayan visto alguna, nunca se supieron mas de ellos.

Miro la fragua, su madre y Gobber, ya no estaban por lo tanto habían ido a pelear.

Estaba casi listo, hasta que, escucho de nuevo al furia nocturna, pero esta vez mas cerca y de pronto lo vio, la bola plasma se estaba dirigiendo hacia la casa, su casa.

Y vio una explosión que quemo la madera y la rompió, haciendo que se pudiera apreciar al pueblo de Berk, además por los fuerza de la bola de plasma, choco contra la pared y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Levanto la mirada, y ahí lo vio, la cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma, El furia nocturna.

Valka ayudaba a las demás personas cuando tenían una pequeña herida y llevaba las armas de aquí a allá, primero escucho el sonido habitual de un furia al atacar, y todos se agacharon, siguió el ataque de dragones hasta que escucho un segundo ataque, alzo un poco la mirada, y su expresión cambio de forma drástica, el segundo ataque del furia nocturna, había dado a su casa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo hacia aquella colina, en la cual se encontraba su casa.

Desde lo lejos escuchaba a Gobber gritar, que Io que hacia era un suicidio, correr sola a un lugar donde se encontraba el furia nocturna.

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar se escucho un fuerte estruendo dentro de la casa, y apresuro el paso, en su rostro solo se podía descifrar una expresión, miedo, a perder a su único hijo.

Cuándo entro grata fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hijo parado frente a aquella bestia con escamas negras.

-iMamá!- grito aquel chico mientras volteaba a verla.

Valka agarro con mas fuerza el mango de la espada y la levanto sobre su cabeza, aquel dragón se dio cuenta y volteo la cabeza mostrando sus dientes, a Valka se le sale un suspiro del miedo pero sigue con la espada en alto.

De pronto llego Stoick y soltó un repentino grito de guerra, el dragón lanzo una bola de plasma y de la nada rugió, durante ese momento hubo un gran silencio para ambos padres.

En un movimiento rápido el dragón comenzó a alzar el vuelo y tomo a Hiccup por los hombros para empezar a volar hacia fuera de la casa.

-iHlCCUP!- grito Valka desesperadamente mientras saltaba por aquel hoyo que hizo el furia nocturna.

Stoick siguió por mas tiempo al dragón hasta que llegase al muelle, hasta perder al dragón por la lejanía, sabiendo que nunca mas vería a su hijo.

Todo era un total descontrol mental para Valka, había perdido a su único hijo.

Justo después de que el furia nocturna, llevara en sus garras a su hijo inconsciente, se fuera, los demás dragones también se fueron, como si aquel chico, fuera el principal motivo del ataque.

Muchos vikingos estaban reunidos en una de las orillas de la isla de Berk, frente a los padres se encontraba un bote, vacío, con unas cuantas pertenencias de Hiccup, Valka con una mirada decaída y triste, y Stoick, con una mirada neutra.

-Que los dioses, siempre lo acompañen en el Valhalla- termino Gobber, para que posteriormente Stoick lanzara una flecha a aquel bote el cual ya se encontraba navegando, a pesar de no haber cuerpo, decidieron hacer una última despedida.

Además por orden de Valka, no habían tirado aquel peluche, pues creía que seria bueno conservar una parte de su hijo.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, había pasado un dia desde el ataque, Valka prometió no llorar, para mostrar un signo de respeto hacia su hijo.

La gente empezaba a desaparecer conforme el pequeño bote se perdía en el alba, la última en irse fue Valka, quería estar ahí todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, ella junto con su pequeño hijo deseaba la paz entre ambos bandos, pero quien tuvo mas marcada esa idea era su pequeño Hiccup.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero eso no importaba, cuando la luna ya estaba apareciendo, alguien toco su hombro.

-sabes mejor que yo, que el no quisiera esto, que tu sufrieras- dijo la voz a sus espaldas- el era diferente.

-si Gobber, gracias por tu apoyo, ¿donde esta Stoick?- pregunto Valka.

-esta en el gran salón, solo- dijo para empezar a irse.

-gracias- dijo Valka para que posteriormente se parara de aquel lugar donde se encontraba sentada, para ir directo con su esposo.

Ella creía que la paz entre los dragones era posible, pero ahora, esa realidad para ella era muy lejana, su hijo había sido asesinado ante sus ojos.

O al menos, eso pensaba todo el pueblo de Berk.

Hasta aqui, seria un tipo de prologo.

Les recuerdo, esta es una historia totalmente alternativa.


	3. 2- Plan

Comenzaba a despertar en aquel lugar con aspecto húmedo y viejo, su cabeza le dolía a los mil demonios, no sabía dónde estaba, pero estaba seguro que no era su casa.

Abrió sus ojos a totalidad, y pudo notar que donde se encontraba en una cueva donde caían pequeñas gotas de agua, por lo que pudo deducir que se encontraba cerca del mar.

De pronto un frío cegador llegó a su piel, este frío no era muy habitual en Berk, así que pensó que el lugar donde se encontraba no era Berk o siquiera estaba cerca.

Un duro dolor de cabeza, le hizo recobrar su conciencia, y recordó todo lo que había pasado en Berk, no sabía si ese evento tenía horas, días o inclusive semanas.

Se levantó de aquel suelo húmedo lo más rápido posible, lo último que recordaba era que aquel furia nocturna se lo había llevado, y si este era el Valhalla, no le gustaba para nada.

Encontró una salida con una densa luz, que entraba por ella, y salió corriendo a esa dirección, rogaba a que esa fuese una salida directa y no un túnel.

Cuando logro llegar a la entrada, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder de par en par, esta era un tipo de fortaleza de hielo, grandes paredes de este material, cubrían aquel lugar desde el suelo a la punta, y si eso no era lo más sorprendente, era que en aquel lugar habitaban miles de dragones, de toda clase y tipo.

Recordó de manera rápida su pequeña mochila, y sacó la libreta con hojas blancas y un pequeño lápiz de carbón de la manera más rápida que pudo.

Pero por error, algunas de sus cosas se cayeran, para que acto seguido más de la mitad de los dragones voltearan a verlo, haciendo que un sudor frío recorriera su espalda.

Recogió sus cosas de la manera más rápida, y ahí lo vio, ningún dragón lo estaba atacando, todos se le quedaban mirando, como si el fuese una criatura como a una que nunca han visto durante toda su vida.

De la nada, del suelo salió un enorme dragón de aspecto viejo, sus escamas eran blancas como la nieve, con ligeros toques de rojo es sus extremidades, aquel furia nocturna que lo había sacado de su hogar, estaba junto a él, sus ojos eran verdes y sus escamas eran totalmente negras.

Se estaba acercando a el, hasta que.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto así mismo mientras se trataba de alejar de aquel furia nocturna que lo estaba siguiendo.

De la nada aquel furia nocturna salió volando, junto a los demás dragones, no sin antes de agarrar desprevenido a Hiccup, y montarlo sobre su espalda y salir volando junto con los otros dragones, y sin pensarlo se agarro desde donde pudo para no caerse.

Al salir pudo contemplar lo grande que era aquel fuerte, parecía un producto de la misma naturaleza, pero de pronto pudo notar, como aquel dragón gigante, en lugar de sacar fuego, sacaba grandes pedazos de hielo, para proteger más aquel fuerte.

De la nada aquel dragón se volvió a sumergir en aquellas heladas aguas, y salió en medio de aquellos dragones para que por consiguiente salieran muchos peces.

Él furia nocturna de manera rápida salió a atraparlos, Hiccup se sujetó aún más fuerte para así evitar caerse, aquel furia nocturna era más rápido de lo que pensaba.

A pasar la tarde consiguió un par de pescados, para así calentarlos, no se los comería crudos, trataba de encender una fogata, pero llegaron un par de terrores terribles y soltaron una pequeña llama, haciendo que la fogata se encendiera.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro

Al llegar la noche estaba pensando, no podía dormir, y sabía que lo más obvio era el porque estaba rodeado de muchos dragones.

En un momento de la noche se levanto de golpe de aquella cama improvisada y pensó que en todos esos 300 años, ningún dragón y vikingo habían convivido en paz, pero qué tal si él era el primer vikingo en tener una relación de amistad con un dragón.

Qué tal si el podía empezar una relación de amistad entre esos dos bandos, tenia que por lo menos intentarlo, así que sacó de aquella mochila que reposaba a un lado de él, y se puso a escribir como se podía hacer amigo de un dragón, por acto reflejo levantó un poco su cabeza y ahí lo vio, aquel furia nocturna que lo alejó de su hogar, aquel furia nocturna que lo había subido a su lomo, aquel furia nocturna que no le había hecho daño.

Y ya sabía con quien empezaría a hacer una amistad, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se recostó de nuevo y esta vez cerró sus ojos, para así empezar a imaginar como seria un mundo entre la paz de dragones y vikingos


	4. 3- Nuevo Amigo

Ya era de día, el sol apenas comenzaba a aparecer por aquellas cumbres de hielo, Hiccup se había levantado desde temprano para ir a conseguir un par de peces para su compañero furia nocturna, y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que ponerle un nombre.

Había recorrido un largo camino, puesto que había demasiados desniveles por los cuales se podía caer.

Era un poco temprano, pero necesitaba conseguir unos peces muy frescos para ese día, y por el camino venía pensando varios nombres para aquel furia nocturna.

-Erik, Feroz, Night- se decía a sí mismo mientras los contaba con sus dedos.

Cuando llego a su destino, lo que le pareció más raro, fue que había una fila de peces frescos, cuando se acercó más, se dio cuenta que eran para los bebés, y sólo tomó un par de peces y se fue, aun le parecía raro e incómodo estar rodeado de dragones las 24 horas del día.

Llego a aquella pequeña cueva en la cual se alojaba, y noto que él furia nocturna no estaba, dio un largo suspiro y se dio la vuelta para tratar de seguir durmiendo.

Pero antes de eso, se dio cuenta que aquel furia nocturna estaba detrás de él, por lo que Hiccup dio un salto del susto, y casi se le caían los pescados.

-Hey amigo- dijo Hiccup mientras volvía a acomodar los pescados

El dragón al ver los pescados que traía el chico consigo, se le dilataron los ojos.

-Así es amigo, son para ti- dijo mientras extendía un pescado.

El dragón al ver esto, se alejó un poco, con desconfianza, pues era demasiado fácil para ser verdad.

-Descuida son para ti- al decir esto, aquel furia nocturna se acercó y abrió l boca- valla no pensé que fueras- aquel dragón sacó sus dientes, los cuales eran retráctiles- chimuelo.

Así pasó toda la tarde, había agarrado una pequeña libreta, con su lápiz, para empezar a hacer su propio libro de dragones.

El primero que colocó, fue a su recién amigo, Chimuelo, lo primero que hizo fue colocar su nombre, Furia Nocturna, para posteriormente realizar un dibujo.

No sabía que datos colocar, por lo que decidió pausarlo por unos minutos u horas.

De pronto se le vino una idea a la mente, ayer aquel dragón, lo había montado a su espalda, pero qué tal, si ahora él se subía al dragón, ya estaba oscureciendo, y Hiccup sabía que si quería montar al dragón, debía estar sujeto a algo, o si no se caería por la velocidad en la que volase el dragón.

Él furia nocturna se podía camuflar en la noche, por lo que nadie los vería.

Además de construir una silla de montar, necesitaba materiales que solo se podrían encontrar en una aldea, como cuero, metal, martillos, clavos, por lo que se le vino un lugar en mente.

Y eso era la isla Black, una isla que fue abandona hace no mucho tiempo, como hace 5 años, pues el suelo de aquella tierra era infertil, y debido a eso las personas que habitaban aquella isla, fueron muriendo, y los pocos que quedaron se fueron a Berk.

Así que fue a buscar a chimuelo, aquel furia nocturna.

-Chimuelo, vamos amigos, vamos a hacer un viaje, el cual será corto- decía Hiccup, mientras trataba de encontrar al dragón.

-Aqui estás amigo - dijo Hiccup mientras se subía a su lomo, y se agarraba de donde podía- ¿Conoce la isla Black?- preguntó Hiccup, por lo que el dragón asintió- pues allá iremos.

Para Hiccup, esto de volar con los dragones era nuevo para el, sentía que sin esa protección, podía caer al mar en cualquier momento,y más por la velocidad del furia nocturna.

Al llegar a la isla, vio demasiadas fraguas, y agradecía a su madre y Gobber, por las pequeñas clases de herrería.

Entro en una fragua grande, con demasiadas herramientas, desde pequeñas hasta enormes.

Sacó una pequeña libreta, donde tenía el boceto de su silla de montar, junto con una agarradera para ahí colocar sus manos, y un broche de seguridad, en caso de que se llegue a caer, y quedaría sujeto al dragón todavía.

Fue a conseguir los materiales, a la pequeña bodega y comenzó la fabricación de su nuevo invento.

Así pasaron los días, meses e inclusive años y ya nada volvió a ser como antes.

 **Continuará**


	5. 4- Durante todo este tiempo

**Semana 1**

Hiccup ya había terminado su silla de montar, junto con otros aparatos para volar con Chimuelo, bueno, ya lo había hecho antes, pero en espacios más pequeños, y en lugares no tan altos, y en todos intentos, se había caído, pero finalmente estaba listo.

Estaba en uno de los extremos de la fortaleza de hielo, ya arriba de Chimuelo, estaba más que nervioso, si caía otra ves, seria en el agua helada.

-¿Listo amigo?- preguntó Hiccup al dragón, por lo que respondió de manera positiva.

Chimuelo, abrió sus alas, y empezó a volar, cada vez más depresiva, y esquivando obstáculos, Hiccup al principio estaba nervioso, pero luego sintió el viento chocar en su cara y abrió poco a poco sus ojos, y pudo ver el maravilloso paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos, hacia frío, pero eso no le importaba.

-Amigo, que opinas de ir más rápido- dijo Hiccup, mientras se sujetaba más de la agarradera, y al parecer el dragón aceptó, porque poco a poco empezó a subir su velocidad.

En el rostro de Hiccup ya no se denotaba miedo, más bien se denotaba una inmensa alegría y determinación, al montar sobre aquel dragón, su amigo, su primer amigo.

Hiccup, sabía que a partir de ahora, tendría más aventuras, conocería a miles de dragones y exploraría más allá del mismo archipiélago.

 **Semana 3**

Y ahí estaba, su primera misión, estaban en una caverna, donde al fondo de la misma había un inmenso dragón.

Estaba a unas horas de Berk en barco, y si mal no deducía, de aquí venían los dragones que atacan a Berk, cada tres o dos días.

Aquel gran dragón, no era más grande que un salvajibestia, y a su vez como un dragón normal, lanzaba fuego, pero en esta parte del archipiélago, era la reina del nido de dragones, atacaban Berk para llevarle comida a la muerte roja, si no el mismo dragón se los comía.

Llegaron a aquel lugar, pues Chimuelo había cargado a Hiccup y se lo había llevado a aquel raro lugar.

Estaba escondido en unos de los rincones de la caverna, esperando para atacar, Hiccup en su mente estaba armando un plan, pues no quería morir tan joven y aún sin conocer a los dragones.

-Bien amigo, este es el plan, saldremos y con volarás un poco lejos, luego de que estés a una considerable distancia, volarás lo más rápido que puedas, y lanzaras una bola plasma, junto por el agujero donde entramos- explicaba mientras hacía un dibujo en la tierra.

-Si no me equivoco, por la fuerza del plasma causarás un leve temblor en la montaña, y los dragones saldrán, y la muerte roja, al ver esto, también saldrá, tiene alas, si vuela bien, y si no, la habrá que forzar- dijo mientras movía sus manos de una forma graciosa.

-Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la isla del volcán, aquel terror terrible que quería robarte tus pescados, y tu le lanzaste pequeñas plasma, a su boca, el dragón estaba un poco aturdido, veremos si esta vez funciona, pero esta vez será un plasma mas poderoso- dijo para concluir.

Y así se efectuó el plan de Hiccup, todo marchaba a la perfección, hasta que la muerte roja ardía en llamas, y con sigo arrastro a Hiccup y a Chimuelo.

Hiccup caía más rápido que el dragón, y Chimuelo, lo trataba de alcanzar, y lo tomó de la pierna y por los colmillos de Chimuelo, perdió parte de la pierna y mientras Chimuelo caía, se le quemaba la mitad de su cola trasera.

Ambos se estrellaron contra el suelo, pero Chimuelo sujetando a Hiccup.

Aquel dragón quedó debilitado y Hiccup se desmayó.

Y poco después llegaron otros dragones y se los llevaron.

Poco después de que despertara Hiccup, su herida ya estaba cerrada, pues los dragones sabían sus propios métodos para cerrar cicatrices.

Y lo más raro del asunto, fue que estaban en la isla Black, junto con Chimuelo y otros dragones pequeños.

 **Semana 4**

Lo primero que construyo Hiccup fue una simple prótesis de madera y metal, (como el de la primera pelicula)solo para caminar por el momento, y ayudar a su amigo, pues sabía que él ya no podía volar.

Agarro una pequeña libreta que tenía guardada, en la fragua de la isla Black, y comenzó a dibujar diseños para una nueva cola de Chimuelo.

Al principio eran diseños básicos, pero luego fueron surgiendo las ideas, para su prótesis y de la de Chimuelo.

Sabía que Chimuelo tenía que mover su cola trasera en varias ocasiones.

Intento desde una prótesis simple, y falló, hasta que por fin lo consiguió una que maniobrara perfectamente y que resistiera altas velocidades, y que no se destruyera con facilidad.

Su prótesis, luego la mejoraría estaba satisfecho con que Chimuelo pudiera volar de nuevo.

 **Año 1**

Cuando Hiccup vio por última vez a su mamá, tenía 14, y estaba a punto de cumplir 15, después de su incidente, ya tenía 15 años cumplidos, y ahora tenía 16, no había cambiado mucho, a su parecer, tal ves unos centímetros más alto, y un poco más fuerte y hábil, pero para él no era una notoria diferencia.

Ya sabía maniobrar a la perfección la cola nueva de Chimuelo, y para que se viera mejor la había pintado de color rojo, y había puesto un pequeño dibujo en el centro.

Ya conocía a más de la mitad de los dragones del refugio de hielo, y había continuado con su libro de dragones. Había completado ya varias libretas, tenía escrito desde el dragón más pequeño hasta el más grande, sus habilidades, fuerza, velocidad, agilidad.

Al igual había empezado un mapa, donde se encontraba Berk y otras islas, como el mismo fuerte de hielo.

Había entrenado ya ha varios dragones y tenía una amistad con ellos, pero su mejor amigo seguiría siendo aquel furia nocturna.

 **Año 3**

Cuando Hiccup cumplió 18 años, tuvo un cambio bastante notorio, se hizo más alto, ya había empezado a desarrollar más fuerza, y ya no era tan delgado como antes, su cabello se volvió más rebelde, y se podía notar una pequeña barba creciente. Podía emprender combates, y era diestro con la espada, además de que su espada era especial, tenía ciertos mecanismos, como prender fuego y en el mango de la espada podía soltar gas de cremallerus.

Su prótesis ya había cambiado, tenía más mecanismos, y uno era para caminar, otro para montar a Chimuelo (cabe destacar que a la cola prótesis de Chimuelo también sufrió cambios), siendo Hiccup el único que lo podía montar, y otra para caminar sobre hielo, pues al ser metal liso, se resbalaba.

Ya se había convertido en mejor jinete de lo que ya era, ya no tenía miedo de montar a Chimuelo y caer, ahora le gustaba la adrenalina que sentía al surcar los cielos junto a Chimuelo.

Hacia combates con los cazadores de dragones, los cuales, capturaban dragones, los vendían o mataban, o los conservaban para su propia defensa, pero Hiccup siempre trataba de impedir de que lastimasen a los dragones.

 **Año 4**

Hiccup ya tenía 19 años ya era todo un hombre, y había crecido un poco más, y ganado un poco más de fuerza, y había mejorado sus habilidades de combate.

Cuando tenía tiempo libre iba con Chimuelo a la isla Black, pues estaba construyendo un nuevo traje para el, uno que parecía armadura, junto a un casco, para que al volar a velocidades altas, el aire no chocara contra su cara y no le obstruyera la vista, junto a un traje de vuelo, que estaba adherido a la armadura de Hiccup.

Su armadura era de color negro, y sus hombreras eran color negro y en una de ellas, tenía el mismo símbolo que la cola prótesis de Chimuelo.

Bajo la armadura negra, tenía una playera manga larga, y parte de sus dos brazos, tenía brazaletes (muñequeras), para proteger esa parte.

En su pierna tenía sujeto el mango de la espada, junto con repuestos para incendiar a la espada.

Ya no era el mismo chico enclenque, que todo Berk conocía, ya había cambiado.

 _Continuara_


	6. 5- Jinete a la vista

Cinco años ya habían pasado desde aquel accidente en Berk, que dejó a Valka con un vacío en su corazón, todo iba de maravilla en el pueblo, ya muy pocas veces se mencionaba a Hiccup en la aldea, pues iba cayendo en el olvido.

Se rumoreaba por todo Berk, sobre extrañas apariciones en otras islas, de un dragón excéntrico, Stoick estaba al tanto de la noticia, pues necesitaba estar alerta por cualquier cosa que pasase en su aldea.

Justamente hace unos días, habían llegado cartas de otras tribus, donde explicaban la aparición del misterioso ser, que se dedicaba a atacar los establos llenos de dragones, para así dejarlos escapar, eso dejó muchas dudas en la mente de Stoick, pues los dragones no eran criaturas inteligentes, solo se dedicaban a cazar y a matar a personas inocentes.

Esa misma tarde, Valka le había dicho por una razón que tuviese cuidado, que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero el jefe decidió dejarlo de lado, restándole importancia, pues Valka había cambiado drásticamente desde que su primogénito Hiccup, se fue directo al Valhalla.

Era mucho más seria, y mucho más sentimental respecto al tema de su hijo perdido, pero ella sabía que debía ser fuerte.

Estaba anocheciendo, dejó como guardias del establo a la nueva generación de vikingos, para que cuidaran de este, en caso de que la criatura apareciera, ellos eran, Astrid Hofferson, Vikinga por excelencia, buena para luchar, pero de mal carácter, Patan Mocoso, hábil pero un completo pedazo de carnero, los gemelos Brutilda y Brutacio, inteligentes a su modo y por último Patapez Ingerman, poco hábil en batalla, pero con una gran mentalidad.

Esa noche, si llegase a aparecer la criatura y la atrapaban se convertirían en verdaderos vikingos.

La tarde iba terminando para que así llegase la noche, la única que se tomaba las cosas enserio era Astrid, pues los demás se encontraban distraídos o durmiendo.

Astrid poco a poco cerraba sus párpados, hasta que escuchó un ruido a la lejanía, y de manera rápida se levantó y salió del rodeo para así ver como los vikingos empezaban a salir de sus casas por tal ruido.

Y se pudo notar una bola plasma, el cual solo tenía él furia nocturna.

-Furia nocturna, ¡Al suelo!- gritó uno de los vikingos.

Todos se agacharon a la vez que cubrían sus cabezas.

Aquella bola plasma impacto contra el ruedo, y se agradecía que nadie estuviera ahí en ese momento (los demás también ya habían salido), y todo el lugar lugar se llenó de humo.

De la nada, gas de cremallerus empezó a rodear el ruedo, hasta que no se pudo ver más, de la nada todo prendió en llamas, Stoick fue rápido al ruedo, pues sabía que se trataba de aquella bestia, fue seguido por Gobber, y posteriormente por los demás vikingos.

Hacia calor con solo estar alrededor, pero llegaron tarde todos los dragones capturados habían escapado.

Stoick siguió corriendo hasta toparse con una furia nocturna, el vikingo soltó un grito de guerra mientras alzaba su mazo, pero de la nada una espada prendida en llamas lo detuvo, y de pronto pudo ver a un hombre, que era un poco delgado pero era alto.

De la nada salió más gas de cremallerus y prendió en llamas, pero para cuando acabó, aquel hombre se había ido.

Salió del rodeo, con una mirada perdida, pues nunca en su vida había visto algo como eso, a un hombre junto a un dragón, o a una espada prendida en llamas.

-Stoick, ¿qué fue lo que viste?- preguntó uno de los vikingos.

-Ví a un hombre montar a un dragón- dijo para el pueblo- triplicaremos la seguridad del ruedo, capturaremos más dragones y haremos que ese Jinete aparezca una vez mas- dijo Stoick en orden.

Mientras tanto con Valka, ella sentía una opresión en el pecho, sentía como si aquel misterioso Jinete fuera ya algún conocido.

Ella se encontraba en el antiguo cuarto de su hijo, tenía entre sus manos al pequeño peluche de dragón, solo habían pasado 5 años pero recordaba el incidente como si fuera ayer.

El dolor en sus ojos al ver a su único hijo ser raptado por aquel furia nocturna.

Continuó admirando aquel peluche, recordándole cuando Hiccup era un bebé, haciendo que se formase una sonrisa en su rostro, lo extrañaba tanto.

Con Hiccup

Sobre volaba los cielos junto con Chimuelo, hace poco se habían ido de Berk y habían liberado a todos los dragones.

Sabia que su trabajo estaba hecho por lo que estaba a punto de irse, justo después de que el último dragón se fuera, pero antes de eso, llegó Stoick el vasto, el cual parecía asombrado con su presencia, claro que no había notado que el era aquel chico enclenque, pues tenía puesto su traje especial con su casco para protegerse del fuego.

Hay también pudo ver a Astrid, Patapez, a los gemelos e inclusive a Patan, asombrados cuando apareció el.

Pero nadie sabía que aquel chico que pudo detener el mazo de Stoick el vasto, era su hijo, Hiccup Haddock.

Después de eso del mango de su espada, sacó gas de cremallerus, y al instante se encendió, debido a que su espada emanaba fuego, y para cuando el incendio acabó, él ya se había ido, y a lo lejos se veía el ruedo rodeado en llamas, ya no podía hacer más, así que siguió su camino.

Pudo notar que los dragones que había liberado lo estaban siguiendo, así que los guió hasta El Fuerte de hielo.

Poco después de que llegaron, los dragones se fueron a distintos lugares, a tratar de dormir, pues ya eran altas horas de la noche.

Hiccup llegó a su pequeña "habitación", para así quitarse toda su armadura color negra, que estaba hecha con escamas del dragón negro, después de eso se recostó en la pequeña cama del lugar, que él mismo fabricó, para así empezar hablar con Chimuelo.

-¿Crees que me vio?, se veía asombrado, pero no creo que deduzca que soy yo, su hijo- dijo mientras miraba cómo Chimuelo se recostaba en su pequeña cama de heno, pues era bastante cómoda para el dragón.

El dragón solo se digno a dormir, pues estaba bastante cansado.

-Algo me dice que nos encontraremos cara a cara otra ves, pero algo será diferente- dijo Hiccup para así quedarse dormido, pues mañana tendría mucho que hacer.

Continuará


	7. 6- Viaje

Él sol ya estaba haciendo su aparición por el este, todo era perfecto para Hiccup en ese momento, terrores terribles haciendo su canto matutino, total relajación, hasta que recordó lo qué pasó, hace una semana en Berk.

Había ido a Berk, y tuvo un encuentro con su padre.

Se levantó de su pequeña cama improvisada, y decidió que ese día, el y su fiel amigo Chimuelo, descansarían; después de todo se lo merecían después de tantos días de paseos y misiones.

Se colocó su prótesis y la ajustó para caminar sobre el hielo, y no resbalarse en el intento, para posteriormente despertar al dragón negro.

Al hacerlo, ambos fueron con el alfa, pues Hiccup estaba haciendo un dibujo del mismo y quería terminarlo, para colocarlo en el libro de los dragones.

Chimuelo le había traído una pequeña maleta, donde se encontraban sus libros además de sus lápices.

-Gracias amigo- dijo Hiccup mientras tomaba la maleta.

El dragón con escamas negras se fue a jugar un poco con Cloudjumper, pues tenía tiempo de no verlo.

Hiccup se sentó sobre aquellas hierbas que habían crecido dentro del fuerte de hielo, y empezó a abrir aquel libro, encontrándose con ilustraciones de toda clase de dragones que había visto, tanto adentro como afuera del fuerte.

De todo tipo de tamaño y colores, unos más peligrosos que otros, unos que podían ser tus fieles compañeros de vida, y otros los cuales no se podían entrenar.

Hiccup recordó ese momento, ocurrió hace sólo unos meses, fue a visitar una isla en la cual se decía que había muchos tipos de dragones, y ahí se encontró con aquel dragón, el cual a simple vista, parecía impotente y causaba miedo, malinterpreto el que Hiccup estuviera ahí como una amenaza, por lo cual le atacó y causó una cicatriz en la espalda baja y en uno de sus brazos, trató de calmarlo, pero el dragón empezó a soltar fuego por todos lados, por lo que el muchacho decidió que lo mejor era irse de esa isla.

Hiccup dejó de pensar en ese asunto y continuó con el dibujó, ya casi estaba terminado el dibujo hasta que de pronto llegó Chimuelo de forma energética, mientras le enseñaba sus cosas para poder montarlo.

El castaño pensó qué Chimuelo no le había prestado atención y que pensaba que ese día saldrían.

-Amigo, hoy es día de descansar- decía Hiccup mientras intentaba calmarlo.

El dragón de color negro, seguía insistiendo, pues quería dar un paseo junto a su mejor amigo.

-Sabes que es peligroso salir a medio día, lo mejor es que esperemos a que anochezca, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Hiccup de manera de derrota, pues sabía que si él furia nocturna quería algo, lo conseguiría con facilidad.

Pero por su parte él furia nocturna salió de aquel lugar satisfecho, pues había logrado su cometido.

Hiccup siguió en lo que estaba, apunto de acabar el dibujo del salvajibestia.

Hace ya bastante tiempo (5 años para ser concretos) Hiccup había llegado a aquel fuerte de hielo y en unos cuantos meses, serían ya 6 años de estar ahí, rodeado de dragones, aprendió muchas cosas sobre ellos, cosas que pudo notar que no estaban escritos en el libro de dragones de Berk.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el dibujo ya estaba terminado, (también con el paso de los años, mejoró en cuanto a su dibujo), guardó el libro en la pequeña bolsa que estaba en la silla de montar de Chimuelo.

Prosiguió en ir a verificar a los demás dragones, los cuales la mayoría de ellos se encontraban jugando en especial con los bebés, al darse cuanta de que todo iba bien, fue a verificar su armadura, pues el traje de vuelo estaba fallando un poco el día pasado.

Estuvo haciendo unas cuantas mejoras a su prótesis, después de terminar con la misma armadura, y en ese momento Hiccup se dio cuenta que era aburrido estar en El Fuerte sin salir.

Pues ya estaba acostumbrado a salir casi todos los días con Chimuelo a volar e incluso a explorar nuevos territorios.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba atardeciendo, por lo que decidió que era la hora de la cena para el, por lo que encendió una pequeña fogata y se dedicó a calentar un pescado, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar cuánto Chimuelo llegó a su lado, con su silla de montar.

-Esta bien Chimuelo, ya saldremos- dijo Hiccup, pero sin antes darle un mordico al pescado.

Se colocó su armadura color negro, al igual que ajustó su prótesis, al igual que colocó su espada al costado de su pierna, junto con varios repuestos para producir fuego, y le colocó todo lo necesario a Chimuelo, para así posteriormente partir.

Hiccup se pudo dar cuenta que Chimuelo iba más rápido que de costumbre, pues perdieron de vista al fuerte de hielo de una manera muy rápida.

-Con que estás emocionado amigo, ¿no?- dijo el castaño.

Al decir esto el dragón soltó un rugido, para proseguir con su viaje.


	8. 7- Destino

Sobrevolaban todas aquellas pequeñas islas a gran velocidad, Hiccup aún teniendo el casco, sentía al viento chocar contra su cara, además veían a los Alas Cambiante, emigrando hacia una isla más cálida, pues el frío en algunas zonas zonas comenzaba a hacerse presente.

El viaje probablemente sería largo, y tal vez no regresarían en días al fuerte de hielo, pero eso a su vez, significaría conocer nuevas islas, nuevas especies de dragones, diferente tipo de flora.

Aunque fuera de noche, ninguno de los dos estaban cansados, ya estaban acostumbrados a dormir pocas horas, además de que ese era el ambiente perfecto para él furia nocturna, pues se podía camuflar con facilidad, y evitar ser vistos por los vikingos.

Hiccup estaba recostado sobre el lomo del dragón, imaginando lo que el y su amigo podrían hacer al día siguiente, podrían ir a la orilla del dragón, o inclusive podrían llegar al banco de niebla, para ver como los dragones habían adaptado esa isla para poder vivir.

-O inclusive ir a Berk- dijo Hiccup en un susurro, pensaba que tal ves ya habían capturado más dragones, y necesitaba liberarlos antes de que él mismo pueblo los matara.

El castaño supo que se le había pasado la noción del tiempo pensando, pues a lo lejos se podía ver el sol haciendo su aparición.

-La orilla del dragón está cerca, ¿Qué te parece si tomamos el desayuno ahí?- preguntó a lo que él furia nocturna dio un gruñido afirmativo.

Al llegar a la orilla del dragón el sol ya había aparecido a su totalidad y Hiccup se había quitado su armadura color negra anti-fuego, para quedar con una armadura más simple, hecha de cuero.

Fue a un pequeño lago junto a Chimuelo, para así conseguir los peces, no tardaron ni unos minutos hasta que Chimuelo ya tenía varios peces atrapados, Hiccup solo pescó 2 para calentarlos y comérselos posteriormente.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando habían terminado su desayuno, y habían ido a dar un paseo por esa isla, que descubrieron hace más de 1 año, encontrándose así, con muchas especies de dragones, desde muy pequeños terribles terrores, hasta gigantes ala cambiantes.

Lo más probable es que se quedaran toda la tarde ahí y en la noche partirían de nuevo, pues no tenían que ser vistos por grandes o pequeñas islas habitadas.

Le dio la noticia a su mejor amigo, y se dedicó a descansar, mientras hacía un dibujo en su pequeña libreta para las aventuras.

Simplemente trazaba líneas al azar hasta que pudo notar la imagen que formó, era la isla de Berk, tal ves, antes de que se fuera lo molestasen todos o casi todos los vikingos, extrañaba aquella isla, después de todo aquel lugar era su hogar.

Se dedicó a pasar de pagina, ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos, de como su madre sufrió cuando él se fue, lo más probable es que ya hayan tenido un hijo, con todas las cualidades que deseaba Stoick, su padre.

Un vikingo fuerte, apto para dirigir un pueblo, que sea digno de llevar el apellido Haddock, teóricamente lo que él nunca fue.

El siguiente dibujo que realizó fue el de un susurro mortal, un dragón de clase media de peligro si se sabía manejar la situación con cuidado, recordaba cuando se encontró con él por primera vez, fue un caos total aquel día.

Estaba tan concentrado en aquel dibujo que no se dio cuenta cuando el cielo se tornó en colores naranjas, ya estaba atardeciendo y Chimuelo, lo más probable estaría jugando a los alrededores, camino un poco para así estirarse y empezó a caminar para poder encontrar a Chimuelo.

-Amigo, está dicho, eres un imán para los bebés- dijo Hiccup mientras veía como él furia nocturna peleaba contra unos Nadder bebés- es hora de prepararse para irnos- dijo Hiccup mientras ayudaba a Chimuelo a quitarle de encima a los pequeños dragones.

Hiccup fue a la pequeña cabaña del lugar para colocarse su otra armadura color negra y guardar sus cosas en la pequeña maleta de la silla de montar de Chimuelo.

No tardaron mucho para volver a retomar su vuelo, se irían por el banco de niebla para tomar un atajo hacia Berk, y ver si tenían más dragones capturados, tal vez era algo estupido y arriesgado, pero el castaño haría todo por los dragones.

Llegaron al banco de niebla, donde había muchos dragones, pues habían establecido esa isla rocosa como suya después de que cayó la reina.

Hiccup pudo notar a la lejanía aquel montículo de roca mojada, y soltó una leve sonrisa.

Allí sería su próximo destino.


	9. 8- Berk

Era de noche, solo se podía escuchar a las olas romperse en el borde de la arena, Valka miraba hacia el horizonte, justamente por donde aquel pequeño bote se fue navegando hace poco más de 5 años, quería pasar un momento a solas, lo necesitaba.

No pasó mucho para que esa concentración se fuera por la borda, se podía escuchar a varios vikingos gritando, simplemente ignoró aquellos gritos y se dedicó a irse de ahí.

Caminaba por el pueblo con total tranquilidad y se dirigió a la herrería donde sabía que se encontraría con Gobber, le prometió que esa noche le ayudaría a afilar las espadas.

No tardo mucho en llegar, justo cuando estaba entrando en aquel lugar se podía escuchar a la lejanía el ruido que producía él furia nocturna al volar a altas velocidades.

Se dio cuenta de que todos los vikingos miraban al cielo en busca de un mismo objetivo, todo aquel silencio se disipo hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó el grito de su esposo.

-¡Es el!- grito Stoick con voz demandante- ¡Es el jinete!

Y otra vez la misma historia de la semana pasada se repetía, aquel misterioso dragón con el supuesto jinete, hicieron estallar el ruedo con una sola bola plasma.

Aunque esta vez sería diferente, ahora el jefe tenía un plan.

Con Hiccup

Seguía mirando a lo lejos aquella isla a la que por quince años llamó hogar, a aquel montículo de roca mojada. Si seguían él y su dragón a esa velocidad solo les tomaría un par de minutos en llagar.

Todo el ambiente al rededor del joven castaño era el mismo mar y la misma noche, se podían ver a la lejanía, ya varias fogatas encendidas.

Solo tuvieron que transcurrir un par de minutos hasta que prácticamente la isla estaba a pocos metros, pudo notar que los vikingos de aquel pueblo empezaron a mirar al cielo nocturno en busca de su presencia.

Escucho a su mismo padre gritar con aquella voz característica suya, se oía enojado, tal vez por su reaparición en aquella isla.

-Ahora amigo, por favor suelta una bola plasma- indicó Hiccup mientras señalaba al ruedo.

El dragón a los pocos segundos soltó su bola plasma dando acertadamente al ruedo. Bajaron en picada y entraron de forma rápida por el hueco causado por el reciente ataque del furia nocturna.

Hiccup se encargó de abrir cada una de las jaulas, esta vez habían pocos dragones, pero aún así estaba satisfecho de haber liberado a todos, estaba a punto de correr hacia Chimuelo, hasta que sintió unos pasos detrás de él, ahí estaba el de nuevo.

De manera rápida, antes de que el gran vikingo soltara un ataque, Hiccup sacó su espada y la prendió en llamas, deteniendo así, el ataque del jefe.

Y de la oscuridad del ruedo salieron más vikingos.

Detrás de la máscara del muchacho se podía notar preocupación, ahora si estaban en problemas, Chimuelo y el ahora tal vez no podrían salir de esta.

Todos los vikingos alrededor soltaron un grito para ir a atacar al muchacho, Hiccup pudo esquivar los primeros ataques, pero aún así eran demasiados Vikingos para solo un chico como él.

De forma automática grito el nombre del dragón, el cual ya había sido derribado por muchos más vikingos.

Iba a correr directo hacia su mejor amigo, hasta que sintió un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

Despertó en un lugar bastante seco, y sintió apretadas sus muñecas, abrió los ojos poco a poco y pudo notar como tres paredes de piedra y una reja lo tenían preso, supuso que estaba en la pequeña prisión subterránea que había en Berk.

Miro sus muñecas, las cuales estaban un poco apretadas, y noto que las tenía encadenadas a la pared, se dio cuenta que aún conservaba su casco y agradeció aquello, aún no le habían visto su rostro.

Miro su armadura, completa y con su espada Inferno adherida aún a su pierna junto con los repuestos de gas de cremallerus.

Chimuelo no estaba con el, y se empezó a preocupar, probablemente el dragón se encontraba en las celdas del ruedo o incluso muerto, Hiccup prefirió que ese pensamiento no inundara su mente.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, hasta que escucho unos pasos acercarse y se puso a la defensiva, sabía perfectamente que en ese momento se encontraba vulnerable pero aún así se colocó de pie, mirando aquellas rejas, donde saldría aquella figura misteriosa.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que pararon frente a su celda, y ahí lo vio.

Aquel impotente vikingo, de gran tamaño, pelirrojo. O mejor dicho su padre.

-Así que aquí te tenemos Jinete, ¿Quien creías que eras para poder atacar a mi isla?- dijo Stoick con aquel demandante tono de voz tan característico del el.

-Jefe Stoick- soltó Hiccup en un tono seco, aunque fuera su padre, aún podía recordar con total claridad, como admitía frente a los demás vikingos que aquel chico enclenque, era una vergüenza.

Stoick miro curioso al chico, para ser un chico delgado, y aparentemente débil, escuchaba que su tono de voz era decidido.

-Así que dígame Jinete, ¿A que ha venido a mi isla, cual era el propósito de su ataque hacia mi pueblo?- soltó Stoick mientras miraba fijamente al muchacho enmascarado.

-Liberar a los dragones-dijo con simpleza Hiccup mientras intentaba caminar más hacia la reja.

-No eres más que un niño, ya tengo muchos problemas que lidiar en mi isla, y tu simplemente lo crees un juego- dijo Stoick mientras su mirada se posaba en el casco del chico- ya es suficiente lidiar contra Dragón Bludvist.

-Espera, dijiste Drago Bludvist, ¿Aquel loco desquiciado?-dijo con asombro Hiccup, el nunca era de amenazar a una isla entera si no era por los dragones.

-Al parecer no escuchaste bien- dijo con fastidio Stoick- necesitó que te vallas de aquí y no regreses y si vuelves a liberar a uno de los dragones presos, ya no te irá tan bien como ahora- dijo Stoick- pero te irás sin él furia nocturna- dijo dejando a un Hiccup enojado.

-¡¿Dejarlo aquí?!- dijo un tanto molesto Hiccup, el nunca dejaría a su mejor amigo en un lugar como ese- No lo pienses, porque de alguna forma lo libraré junto con los demás dragones que captures- dijo con firmeza Hiccup dejando a Stoick sorprendido, aquel chico sí que podía ser más de lo que aparentaba aunque no pudiese ver su rostro.

-¡Esto no es un juego! Tengo a un pueblo en peligro y no dejare que tu seas otra amenaza- dijo Stoick mientras elevaba un poco más el tono de su voz.

-¿Qué te parece un trato?- dijo Hiccup a modo de derrota, sabía que no podría salir de aquella isla sin Chimuelo, y dejarlo en aquel lugar a merced de aquellos vikingos no era una buena idea, Chimuelo siempre le ayudaba, era hora de devolver el favor, si eso significa recordar su pasado y afrontarlo.

-¿Que me podría ofrecer un enclenque como tu?- dijo a modo de burla Stoick.

-Pues, en primer lugar soy herrero, te podría ayudar en la herrería a crear armas para detener a Drago Bludvist, en segundo lugar, te podría ayudar a crear jinetes de dragones, ¿Sabias que es mejor atacar desde el aire que atacar desde tierra, además de que tengo cuentas que soldar con Drago, pero me llevaré a mi dragón- dijo con simpleza el chico de una sola pierna.

-¿Cuentas que soldar? ¿Acaso lo conoces?- dijo sorprendido Stoick, aquel chico era más de lo que aparentaba.

-Enfrentado- corrigió Hiccup mientras lo miraba fijamente a través del casco- entonces, ¿Aceptas?-

-Tenemos un trato, después de enfrentarse a Drago, nunca más volverás a pisar mi isla- dijo Stoick aceptando el trato, quería ver de lo que era capaz el chico, pues recordó que él pudo detener su mazo.

Hiccup sonrió a modo de victoria, él siempre sabía cómo resolver ese tipo de problemas.

Tenía que ayudar a su mejor amigo y a su vez enfrentarse a su pasado, haría lo que fuera por liberar a Chimuelo.

Continuara


	10. 9- Herrero

Solo tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que Hiccup se diera cuenta de su error, su grave error.

Había negociado con su padre, de algo que sería muy peligroso para los dragones, le había prometido que entrenaría jinetes de dragones, se daba golpes con la palma de su mano en su frente, acababa de cometer una idiotez.

Solo pensaba en salvar en Chimuelo y no salvar a los demás dragones, pero sabía que lo hecho ya estaba, y tenía que aceptar su error, o tratar de encontrar a Chimuelo y huir, aunque esa era una opción bastante difícil de ejecutar, sabía como era su padre, tendría encerrado a su dragón de tal forma que no lo encontrara, aunque habia cierta ventaja de eso, él conocía esa isla, y nadie lo sabía, él se aprovecharía de eso.

Se volvió a sentar en aquel suelo tan incomodo, a formular un plan en su mente, hasta que poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, su preocupación había causado cansancio, hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

...

Al despertar se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que era dormir con la armadura, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no se quejaría, sabía perfectamente el porqué estaba ahí, no tuvieron que pasar muchos minutos hasta que un vikingo fue a abrir la reja para posteriormente esposarle las manos.

Lo llevaron a la entrada de esas mazmorras y pudo ver al viejo Gobber y al lado de este, estaba su padre, con ese porte tan característico de él.

-Aquí está Gobber- dijo Stoick mientras jalaba del brazo a Hiccup, sin siquiera preocuparse de lastimarlo.

-Stoick, ¿Acaso no piensas que esa armadura es un poco incómoda?, digo el trabajo en la herrería es pesado y no creo que sea muy cómodo trabajar con ella puesta- dijo Gobber, que a diferencia de Stoick, podía llegar a ser un poco más comprensivo.

-Llevenlo a una cabaña qude esté deshabitada, y llévenle un poco de ropa- dijo Stoick sin siquiera mirar al muchacho, no le importaba en lo absoluto si esa armudara era cómoda o no.

No tardaron mucho en aventar a Hiccup a una pequeña cabaña junto con algo de ropa, simplemente el aludido soltó un bufido de molestia y continuo su camino hacia la habitación de la pequeña vivienda, se quitaría su armadura excepto su casco, tal ves no lo reconocerían pero tenía que estar seguro.

Se deshizo poco a poco de esa armadura coló negra, para así quedar en una más simple, se cambió la túnica verde por una roja que le habían dejado, y se colocó de nuevo su casco, y escondió su armadura y a su espada Inferno, salió de esa casa, donde se encontró anlos mismos vikingos que le esperaban afuera.

Lo sujetaron de los brazos y lo llevaron a la herrería, donde se encontraba Gobber, al parecer esperándolo.

-Suéltenlo-dijo Gobber con total seguridad, los dos vikingos robustos lo soltaron y salieron de ahí.

-Con que tu eres el temerario Jinete de dragones, sinceramente te creí diferente pero eres como un pescadito-dijo a modo de crear un ambiente ameno Gobber.

-eh ¿gracias?- dijo Hiccup con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, extrañaba hablar con Gobber aunque no supiera que él era Hiccup.

-Mi nombre es Gobber- dijo extendiéndole su mano buena.

-Llámame Jinete- dijo Hiccup para aceptar su apretón de manos, recordaba que era más doloroso.

-Bien, dijiste que eras herrero, ¿Que sabes hacer?- preguntó Gobber mientras se sentaba en un pequeño banco.

-Espadas, Hachas, todo tipo de armas, creo, invento y las hago- dijo con simpleza el jinete.

-Quiero ver que tan Bueno eres, afila las hachas- dijo mientras le señalaba un montón de hachas en una esquina- y cuidado son pesadas- dijo al notar sus delgados brazos cubierto con su túnica y brazaletes negros.

Hiccup solo ignoro el último comentario, aunque sabía que Gobber lo hacía para crear un ambiente ameno.

Fue a tomar una de las tantas hachas, la inspeccionó un poco, para después afilarla con la roca giratoria, aplicaba buenas técnicas para que el acabado fuera perfecto, y a la vez que lo hacía lo más rápido posible.

Fue con Gobber y le entregó aquella hacha, el cual inspeccionaba un poco su trabajo.

-Bastante bien, muy bien diría yo- dijo mientras dejaba colgada el hacha y le indicaba que afilara las demás.

Así pasó prácticamente la mañana afilando hachas, hasta que sintió un poco de hambre, no había desayunado, y al parecer Gobber lo noto.

-Con que tienes hambre jinete, ve al gran salón, es el edificio más grande- dijo mientras le señalaba el lugar- Si te ve Stoick dile que yo te mande- finalizó para seguir puliendo unas espadas.

Hiccup salió de la fragua y se dirigió hacia el gran salón, al pasar por ahí, varios vikingos lo miraban con mala cara, desde los más jóvenes hasta los adultos, en especial aquel grupo de adolescentes que conocía como la palma de su mano.

Camino un poco más y llego al gran salón, entro y empezó a caminar por los vacíos pasillos, solo estaban unos pocos vikingos hablando, Hiccup tomo lo primero que vio, una hogaza de pan, junto con un par de manzanas, y un poco de Hidromiel, para salir de ahí, y llegara lo más rápido posible a la fragua.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su destino, Gobber seguía ahí puliendo las espadas, Hiccup se sentó en una de las esquinas, que topara con una pared, para levantarse un poco su casco, pues este tenía la funcionalidad de estar dividido en dos partes, empezó a comer, si que estaba hambriento pero no lo admitiría.

No tardo más de 5 minutos en acabarse todo lo que había traído, y siguió con su trabajo, el cual ya había sido asignado por Gobber, pulir unas espadas, era obvio que quería probarlo, quería saber que tan bueno era en la herrería.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo, miro al rededor y vio que Gobber ya no estaba, suspiro, aún no estaba cansado pero necesitaba ir a volar y sentirse libre junto con Chimuelo, tendría que esforzarse al máximo para lograrlo sacar de ahí.

Estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba al herrero el cual ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar.

-¡Gobber!- grito alguien, al parecer necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Gobber no está- dijo Hiccup mientras se paraba frente a ella, la cual sólo se asustó un poco, no esperaba esa intromisión.

La chica al verlo frunció el seño y se volteó para irse de ahi, no quería ver al jinete, en su primera aparición habían quedado en ridiculo por el, al no poder atraparlo.

-¿Necesitabas algo?- preguntó el Jinete aún en su misma posición.

-Afilar la hacha- dijo mientras la enseñaba al chico.

De la nada Hiccup tomo la hacha y se metió de nuevo a la herrería, para volver a activar el mecanismo de afilar, y empezar su trabajo, no tardo más de 5 minutos cuando por fin ya estaba lista.

Solo se la entrego para que aquella chica de cabellera rubia se la arrebatara de una forma grosera, mientras asentía con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

En la mente de Hiccup solo había un nombre, tal ves ya habían pasado poco más de 5 años, pero seguía siendo la misma desde que se fue.

Astrid Hofferson.

 ** _Continuará_**


	11. 10-Inferno

Valka había ido con Gobber a la fragua al final del día.

Había oído que Gobber le había dicho a su esposo Stoick, que el jinete de dragones era muy bueno en la herrería, quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, pues no todos los días, aparecía un extraña persona montando un dragón, para ser más exactos un furia nocturna, diciendo ser herrero.

Visualizo a Gobber rápidamente, pero no hubo rastro del jinete, supuso que ya se había ido.

-Gobber, ¿El jinete ya se ha ido?- preguntó Valka mientras lo buscaba por la fragua.

-Así es Valka, no tiene mucho, el muchacho si se merecía ese descanso- dijo Gobber mientras acomodaba las armas en la pared.

-¿No crees que Stoick se enojará?, es decir, él te dijo que no lo dejarás descansar- dijo valka mientras miraba con detenimiento aquellas espadas y hachas afiladas.

-Qué se enoje todo lo que quiera, hay que recordarle a Stoick que el también es una persona y no un demonio- dijo Gobber para mirar a Valka, la cual solo asintió ante el comentario del hombre de dos extremidades.

-Esto, es un trabajo muy bien realizado, su técnica...- Valka se quedó callada pues Gobber continuó la oración.

-Así es, la técnica que usó ese muchacho es muy parecida a la tuya- dijo Gobber mientras le mostraba una comparación de una espada afilada por el Jinete y una espada afilada por Valka.

-Bueno, tal vez estamos delirando, esa técnica podría ser famosa en el archipiélago del jinete, ¿No crees?- dijo Valka para descartar aquella idea loca de su mente.

-Puede ser- opinó el hombre rubio.

-Stoick quiere hablar contigo, yo cerraré la fragua- dijo Valka cambiando de tema, mientras entraba a la fragua y empezaba a ordenar las últimas cosas fuera de su lugar.

-Esta bien, ¿En el gran salón?- preguntó Gobber mientras empezaba a salir de aquel lugar.

-Si, ahí está- contestó Valka para que posteriormente Gobber se despidiera y saliera rumbo al gran salón.

Valka solo se quedó mirando a todas aquellas armas afiladas por el jinete, hasta podía jurar que era una técnica más refinada que la de ella y Gobber.

...

Para él amanecer Hiccup ya se encontraba listo fuera de la pequeña cabaña para comenzar con el segundo día de su auto sentencia.

Al parecer el día de hoy realizaría una actividad diferente a la herrería y por lo que pudo entender de Gobber, era que ese día era el primer día de entrenamiento.

Se había equipado con lo necesario, desde su espada Infernó y repuestos, un poco de hierba de dragón, su libro de dragones y claro su casco no podía faltar.

Tenía que pensar con detenimiento e inteligencia que era lo que quería hacer y lograr.

En primer lugar, tenía que evitar que aquellos vikingos matasen a los dragones y a su vez evitar que los dragones los quemaran vivos, sería algo "facil" si no fuera por los vikingos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Gobber llegara a aquella aislada cabaña y le saludara de forma amena.

-Jinete, no pensé que fueras tan madrugador- dijo Gobber con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Creo que esa será mi rutina ahora- dijo Hiccup mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Bueno, primero iremos al gran salón, hay que aprovechar a que no hay casi nadie y así podrás comer en paz y luego al ruedo, él mismo lugar donde liberaste a los dragones- dijo Gobber mientras lo guiaba hacia el gran salón.

Al terminar con el desayuno berkiano, el cual no había probado hace tiempo, Gobber le presentó a los candidatos para "domar" según Gobber a los dragones.

-Bien estos son los chicos escogidos por el mismo Stoick- dijo mientras los señalaba- Estos dos cabeza de carnero son Ruffnut y Tuffnut, el gordito de aquí es Fishlegs, el enano Snotlout, el niño se llama Gustav y la rubia con la hacha es Astrid- dijo Gobber mientras señalaba a cada uno respectivamente.

-Será facil- dijo Hiccup para sí mismo, pero una chica rubia lo escuchó y eso la hizo enfurecer más -¿Con cuantos dragones cuentan?- preguntó Hiccup sin que nadie notara su voz preocupada.

\- Un Gronckle, un Nadder y un Cremallerus, en el transcurso de la semana capturaremos más- dijo Stoick llegando al ruedo junto a su esposa Valka, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos de lo que era capaz el chico.

Hiccup al ver a su madre ahí parada frente a él, lo hizo feliz, al saber que ella estaba bien, era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaban por él pescado parlanchín.

-Si el entrenamiento resulta exitoso, yo mismo domare a una de estas bestias- dijo Stoick mientras señalaba al ruedo y se sentaba en la silla de piedra que era la del jefe para ver las peleas.

-Bien, ¿Necesitarás algún arma?- preguntó Gobber mientras señalaba una pared llena de armas.

-No, no serán necesarias- dijo Hiccup y justo en ese momento se escucho un estruendo proveniente de una de las jaulas, cosa que alertó a los jóvenes los cuales alzaron sus armas.

-¡Estén listos para atacar en...!- dijo Stoick pero no pudo terminar su frase al escuchar el grito de negación del jinete.

-¡No!, los dragones están asustados, si ven armas solo atacarán- dijo Hiccup mirando al jefe detrás de su máscara- por favor Gobber saquen de este lugar cualquier tipo de arma

Gobber espero la aprobación del jefe la cual le fue accedida ejecutarla. Stoick quería ver como ese muchacho se enfrentaba a 3 dragones al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ustedes!- dijo Hiccup señalando al grupo de jóvenes los cuales se sobresaltaron un poco por tal grito- a la esquina, los dragones están nerviosos y ustedes desarmados no sería una buena combinación- Astrid solo bufo ante tal petición, ¿Qué se creía el jinete para mandarle? Además de decirle débil, solo obedeció de mala gana.

-¿Qué pretende el jinete? Él también está desarmado- dijo Stoick en un susurro a su esposa la cual estaba a su lado.

-Sinceramente no lo se, pero sería interesante verlo- dijo Valka a Stoick mientras a su vez miraba el ruedo.

-Abran las 3 jaulas- dijo Hiccup sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes, pues con un dragón afuera y sin armas podría llegar a ser peligroso, aunque no tanto para un vikingo promedio, pero 3 dragones podía llegar a ser un poco peor la situación.

Gobber acató la orden y abrió las tres jaulas donde se revelaron a 3 dragones "salvajes", al momento en que las tres jaulas estaban totalmente abiertas los dragones salieron de manera despavorida hasta que vieron a los vikingos al fondo y se pusieron en alerta, Hiccup sacó su espada Inferno la cual estaba sujeta en su pierna y la prendió en llamas, cosa que dejó asombrado a algunos de los presentes que no estaban presentes el día que capturaron al jinete o no prestaron la atención suficiente a ese detalle debido a las llamas que estaban alrededor ese día.

-¿Una espada en llamas?- Se dijo para sí misma Astrid, lo cual le parecía estupido ese "método", pero por el contrario a Valka le parecía curioso ese metodo, además de ver tan "avanzado" artefacto para Berk.

Stoick quiso soltar una severa carcajada, pero evitó hacerlo pues recibiría un castigo por parte de su esposa Valka, si ese chico seguía por ese camino sería el desayuno de aquellos hambrientos dragones.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dragones estuvieran atentos a las llamas de aquella espada, Hiccup hacia movimientos leves con la espada mientras que los dragones seguían aquellos movimientos con su cabeza, estaban siendo controlados por Hiccup, mostrandoles que él era uno de ellos.

Astrid quedó en shock al verlo, aquellos dragones eran salvajes y que ese flacucho los controlare en cuestión de minutos o tal vez segundo era algo que no se esperaba ver. Pero por otro lado Valka, parecía anonada, todos estos años, teniéndole odio a los dragones por llevarse a su único hijo, esas bestias que parecían feroces, eran controladas por un total desconocido, ese chico si merecía el título de Amo de dragones, parecían indefensos animales en ese estado.

Stoick estaba asombrado ese chico nunca mostró miedo en sus movimientos al ver a tales criaturas en descontrol, todo lo contrario sucedió, parecía más bien determinado, tal vez si tenía el corazón de un guerrero, tal vez sería justo enseñarle al muchacho al furia nocturna al final del día, si el entrenamiento avanzaba de forma correcta.

-Tranquilos, se que tienen miedo pero deben seguir mis indicaciones si queremos salir de aquí- dijo Hiccup en un susurro a los dragones para que nadie lo escuchase.

-Eso sí que fue sorprendente- dijo Valka a su esposo tal vez se esperaba todo menos eso.

-Tengo que admitirlo que tienes razón- dijo Stoick dándole la razón a su esposa.

Los chicos estaban en las mismas condiciones que Astrid, sorprendidos por tal acto que pudieron presenciar, aunque fueran enemigos mortales de los dragones, eso sí que era una maravilla.

-Bien, empecemos con las lecciones, entrenar a un dragón no será una tarea sencilla, primero hay que ganarse la confianza de uno, saber que ellos cuentas con ustedes y viceversa, será bueno seleccionar a su dragón de acuerdo a sus capacidades para así complementarse mejor- dijo Hiccup señalando a los dragones los cuales estaban a su espalda aun observando a su espada Inferno.

-Los dragones no son las bestias que ustedes creen que son, ellos son dóciles y muy buenos amigos- dijo Hiccup acariciando el ocico del Nadder- ellos tal ves no sean fáciles de tratar al principio y es comprensible, pues son inteligentes y saben que ustedes son sus captores, por lo tanto primero verán bases teóricas, como maximo de disparos, velocidad, habilidades, debilidades para poder fortalecer esas áreas- dijo Hiccup mirando a los jóvenes los cuales parecían cansados al saber que tenían que estudiar.

Snotlout al querer quejarse hizo un brusco movimiento lo cual provocó que los dragones soltaran una llamarada de fuego hacia los chicos los cuales esquivaron a duras penas, pues no se esperaban que sucediera eso.

-Bien un cremallerus, dos cabezas, tienen que ser alguien que se coordine bien qué tal si probamos con los gemelos, Ruffnut Tuttnut, ellos son gemelos por y este dragón tiene dos cabezas, es como si fueran hermanos, por lo tanto ustedes estudiarán sobre este dragón- dijo Hiccup mientras los gemelos chocaban sus cabezas- un Gronckle, son una especie de dragón tranquila, su dueño debe se calmado si no podría alterar al dragón, qué tal si probamos con ¿Fishlegs?- mencionó el castaño y el rubio de apellido Ingerman solo asintió feliz por tener a esa clase de dragón- Y por último el Nadder, un dragón ágil, veloz y muy intrépido, este por ejemplo es hembra, pienso que le vendrá bien a una chica para que su coordinación sea mejor, asi qué tal si probamos contigo Hofferson- dijo Hiccup a lo que Astrid parecía dudarlo pero aún así asintió la cabeza.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás?- pregunto Gustav ansioso, mientras veía como el jinete metía a los dragones a sus respectivas jaulas, tenia que domar a su propia bestia.

-Supongo que para ambos será una Pesadilla monstruosa, les vendría bien con su actitud- dijo Hiccup a los últimos dos chicos faltantes y lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

-¿Y que habrá para el jefe?- dijo Stoick desde lo alto del ruedo.

-Tal ves un Skullcrusher- dijo Hiccup mirando hacia el jefe "es igual de estoico que tu" pensó Hiccup.

-¿Y como se supone que aprenderemos tanto? Nuestro libro de dragones está incompleto-dijo Fishlegs curioso, pensaba qué tal vez había que tomar las clases con el jinete de forma particular.

-Esto- dijo Hiccup sacando algo de su pequeña maleta- es un libro de dragones que yo mismo hice hace algunos años, esto tiene toda la información que necesitan- dijo mientras se lo entregaba a Fishlegs- espero que lo cuiden bien, y bueno con eso acaba la clase- dijo mientras miraba a las rejas las cuales se abrían lentamente para posteriormente salir por ellas.

-¿No crees que es un poco raro?- preguntó Astrid en un susurro a Fishlegs.

-Creo que es normal después de convivir con los dragones, ¿No lo crees?- cuestiono Fishlegs.

-Tal vez- dijo Astrid para retirarse de ahí.

...

En el camino al bosque Astrid solamente pensaba, en cómo ese comportamiento del jinete ya lo había visto antes pero no recordaba cuando, ni donde ni porque, solamente tenía que ir a entrenar un poco para así relajarse, tal ves solo era el estrés que la invadía.

...

-Bien jinete, hoy has hecho un gran trabajo por lo tanto pensaba que tendrás una recompensa, Gobber me lo sugirió así que el té guiará, solo tendrás 5 minutos- dijo Stoick de forma demandante para que después fuera guiado por Gobber a un lugar que él conocía de la isla aunque no fuera tan seguido, las mazmorras.

-Bien niño, aquí está tu dragón, Stoick me dijo que solo te diera 5 minutos, así que aprovéchalos bien- dijo para abrir la reja un poco.

Hiccup se metió dentro de aquella cueva, la cual estaba un poco sucia, camino hasta el fondo de la misma y grito.

-¡Chimuelo!- grito Hiccup mientras corría para ver a su dragón- todo esta bien amigo, tranquilo- dijo mientras le acariciaba su ocico- te prometo que te sacare de aquí, cueste lo que cueste- Hiccup solo le dio el pescado que traía Gobber consigo y le había dado antes de entrar, el dragón lo devoro todo de un solo bocado- Si que estabas hambriento, descuida pronto saldremos de aquí.

 ** _Continuará._**

Perdón por no actualizar seguido T-T, aunque sean vacaciones en Mexico sigo ocupada en miles de cosas, espero y hayan disfrutado del capituló.

Un saludo desde México. :)


	12. 11-Astrid

"Era otro hermoso día en Berk " pensaba Hiccup sarcásticamente en su mente, hoy tocaba fragua nuevamente por lo tanto podía dejar que los dragones se relajaran un poco más.

Solo había pasado poco más de dos semanas de su estadía en Berk, los entrenamientos iban lentos pero "seguros" para ambos bandos, seguían en las bases teóricas pero en la próxima lección empezarían a entrenarlos no domarlos.

Tenía algo de tiempo que no iba a la fragua y ya extrañaba ese lugar, se preparo con lo necesario y partió hacia ese lugar, pues ya lo dejaban moverse de forma más libre por Berk pero no podia alejarse de los confines de la población por orden de Stoick pero aún así no se quejaba.

Por el camino pudo ver lo típico atraves de su casco. Personas mirándolo con mala cara y algunos simplemente ignorándolo, llego a la fragua y ahí se encontró a su antiguo maestro.

-¡Jinete!- exclamó el hombre con casco vikingo- es un gusto verte de nuevo, hoy no trabajarás solo, la esposa del jefe te acompañará, creo que no te la han presentado- dijo Gobber.

-Buenos días a ti también Gobber- dijo Hiccup de forma sarcástica, al parecer con el paso de los días, él era el único con el que podía hablar de forma libre.

-Gobber ¿estás aquí?- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, era de una mujer, y el corazón de Hiccup dio un salto de emoción era su madre la cual no había visto desde el primer día de entrenamiento.

-¡Val! Estamos adentro- grito Gobber para captar la atención de la jefa.

-Vaya, veo que el Jinete ya ha llegado, creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy Valka, esposa de Stoick- dijo Valka mientras le extendía la mano al jinete.

-Un gusto, soy el, el Jinete- tartamudeo Hiccup un poco, estaba nervioso de reencontrarse con su madre, aunque ella no supiese que él era Hiccup Haddock, su hijo.

-Bueno, el día de hoy tendremos mucho trabajo por lo que la he llamado Jinete, espero y no te moleste- dijo Gobber mientras avanzaba hacia el fondo de la fragua donde se encontraban todos aquellos artefactos que ocupaban para la elaboración de armas.

-si, Gobber tiene razon, hoy es día de elaborar armas y además atender a los demás vikingos, hoy será un día bastante largo- dijo Valka al Jinete que de inmediato asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, Valka tu eres buena con las hachas así que las afilarás, Jinete, tu me habías contado que eras bueno con la creación de armas, por qué no creas unos escudos y unos mazos, vendría bien para una batalla contra los dragones, o en otro caso, contra Drago y yo atenderé a los vikingos, ¿alguna duda?- preguntó Gobber.

-No así todo está bien, gracias Gobber- dijo Hiccup mientras caminaba hacia un rincón donde estaban todos los materiales, y cuando regresó con unas cuantas cosas pudo ver como Valka y Gobber lo miraban extraño.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Hiccup extraño por las miradas de los adultos.

-Jinete, ¿Acaso sabias donde esta la bodega? No recuerdo habértelo dicho- dijo Gobber a modo de duda, nunca le había dicho al Jinete donde se encontraba aquella bodega con los materiales.

-Eh, ¡Lo deduci!, digo está herrería se parece mucho a la de mi archipiélago y pues por un momento sentía que estaba en ella!- grito Hiccup un poco por el miedo a que fuera descubierto.

-Ah, está bien- dijo Gobber confiando en el.

Hiccup se relajó un poco con la respuesta de Gobber y continuó con su trabajo, en realidad Gobber lo había puesto muy nervioso, pensaba que por poco lo reconocía, pero por suerte aquella situación no pasó a mayores, estaba un poco relajado realizando su deber hasta que Valka lo llamó y se sobresaltó un poco, sin que la jefa lo notara.

-¡Jefa Valka! Eh yo, ¿que se le ofrece?- preguntó Hiccup dejando de lado su trabajo por un momento.

-Si que eres una persona extraña, es decir, además de convivir con los dragones y todo eso, ¿Donde aprendiste aquellas técnicas para la herrería? No son tan conocidas- dijo Valka mirando el trabajo del jinete, tenía curiosidad de saber de qué archipiélago venía el muchacho enmascarado.

-Mi madre me enseñó además de que era mi oficio en mi aldea- dijo Hiccup diciendo en parte la verdad de su vida.

-Oh, perdona por la pregunta, pero pensaba que esa técnica sólo era mia, perdón si sonó grosero- dijo Valka de inmediato por si había ofendido al jinete.

\- No se preocupe jefa- dijo Hiccup para continuar con su trabajo, y soltó un suspiro cuando vio a su madre alejarse.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la hora de la comida llegara, estaba hambriento y Gobber había ido a buscar la comida al gran salón y pronto regresará con todo un menú.

-Bien Jinete, le he pedido a Stoick que te de permiso de salir a conocer los alrededores, se negó pero le aclaré que no saldrías de aquí sin tu amigo el dragón, por lo que después de comer puedes ir a explorar los alrededores y conocer un poco más la isla de Berk- dijo Gobber mientras colocaba la comida sobre una pequeña mesa.

-Así es, después de todo te lo mereces- secundó la jefa de Berk.

-No se preocupen no será necesario, además tengo que terminar aquí- dijo Hiccup algo nervioso.

-No te preocupes, mañana continuamos, necesitamos todos un gran descanso- comentó la comprensiva Valka.

-Esta bien, gracias- dijo Hiccup mientras iba hacia Gobber para comer un poco de lo que trajo.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y Hiccup tenía que admitirlo, era un hermoso atardecer, y sería mucho mejor si su mejor amigo estuviese con él, no tenía mucho que había ido a verlo y darle su trucha, a pesar de estar en la misma isla pero separados, lo extrañaba.

Había salido a caminar por el pueblo de Berk, los demás vikingos se preparaban para cualquier posible amenaza y algunos otros estaban terminando sus labores del día. Nadie le prestaba atención y eso se sentía muy bien, pasó al lado del ruedo y ahí pudo observar a la valiente y fuerte Astrid Hofferson, entrenado como siempre, y eso no le sorprendía, esta vez le hablaría y trataría de ayudarla a controlar su mal genio para que fuera más fácil obtener la confianza de la Nadder.

-¿Que haces?- grito desde lo alto del ruedo Hiccup mientras este bajaba hacia donde la rubia.

-¡¿Tu que hacer aquí?!, no deberías estar haciendo cosas de herrero o de villano que eres- dijo a modo descarado Astrid, sintiéndose mucho más impotente que Hiccup.

-Perdona gran vikinga de Berk, pero si estas tratando de entrenar para cualquier ataque de Drago, déjame decirte que lo estás haciendo todo mal- dijo Hiccup a modo de burlarse de la vikinga rubia.

-¿Como sabias que estaba entrenando para eso?- preguntó algo exalatada Astrid, pues nunca nadie la molestaba en sus entrenamientos.

-Por si no lo sabes es diferente pelear contra un dragón y diferente pelear contra otra persona- dijo Hiccup como si fuera lo más obvio posible.

-¡Estas insinuando que peleó mal!- grito un poco más fuerte Astrid e Hiccup pudo ver la ira en sus ojos, la ira de que alguien la insultara.

-No- dijo Hiccup de forma serena- me refiero a que por ejemplo yo ya he peleado contra el, y conozco algunas de sus técnicas, por lo que te puedo decir que con tu actual estilo de batalla, puedes perder fácilmente una pelea frente a él-

-Si dices ser tan bueno, ¿Por que no mejor peleamos? - dijo a modo de apuesta y burla Astrid, necesitaba mostrarle a ese jinete quien era más fuerte.

-Esta bien- dijo Hiccup acercándose más a ella, y sacando a su espada Inferno, tal vez él no es mucho de combates y de enfrentamientos frente a frente, pero tenía que admitirlo eso sería divertido.

Astrid dio un grito antes de correr hacia el jinete, y habilmente intentó golpearlo con su hacha, Hiccup se quedó en su lugar y en un hábil movimiento esquivo el golpe de la hacha. Hiccup levantó su espada y avanzó hacia Astrid la cual solo le propinaba golpes al aire al tratar de golpear al castaño.

Hiccup realizó un movimiento con su espada y casi roza a Astrid por el brazo, lo que la deja atónita, pues si el misteriso hombre enmascarado hubiera querido, le pudo haber propiciado una quemadura y posiblemente una cortada, pero eso no fue inpedimento para que Astrid lo empujara al suelo con una hábil patada, donde solo él jinete se inmutó a pararse, como si aquel golpe con el suelo no hubiese sucedido o no lo hubiese aturdido.

Astrid se dio cuenta desde ese momento que el jinete, si era bastante hábil, y se notaba que tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad y resistencia. Y por ese minúsculo tiempo de distracción fue como el jinete la pudo derribar, Astrid estaba en shock, nunca nadie la ha podido derribar, pues casi todo el pueblo de Berk peleaba con las mismas tácticas, pues no era tan común pelear contra personas.

Eso no fue impedimento para que Astrid se levantara y así lo hizo, trató de propiciar otro golpe al jinete, Astrid pensaba que ahora si podría golpearlo con su hacha, y justo cuando su hacha estaba a escasos centímetros de la máscara del jinete, con un fuerte agarrare, Hiccup sostuvo la hacha de la rubia por el mango, Astrid trataba de poner más fuerza para que al menos la máscara del jinete tuviera una grieta, pero no fue así, Hiccup colocó un poco de más fuerza para evitar algún accidente. Hasta que soltó la hacha y evadió el golpe.

La pelea seguía dentro del ruedo, y ambos chicos no se dieron cuenta que personas al rededor del ruedo se empezaban a juntar para admirar la pelea, muchos, por obvias razones apostaban por Astrid Hofferson, pero conforme iba avanzando la pelea, muchos vikingos o más bien algunos, empezaron a apostar por el jinete, el cual se demostraba tenaz por medio de sus movimientos.

No pasó mucho para que la pelea acabase, siendo Hiccup el ganador, por haber derribado a Astrid al suelo y apuntarla con su espada prendida en llamas. Astrid solo refunfuño un poco, estaba molesta, ella nunca perdía una pelea y menos contra un posible enemigo de su tribu. Hiccup le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse por lo que Astrid solo la apartó de un golpe y se lavanto por sus propios medios.

Algunos vikingos ovacionaban al jinete por haber dado una buena pelea, entre ellos Valka y Gobber, que estaban dentro de ese montón de personas, tenían que admitirlo, aquel jinete enmascarado era muy bueno.

Por otro lado estaba Stoick el cual se acercó al ruedo al ver a tantas personas conglomeradas en el, y ahí lo pudo ver, el momento exacto en donde el jinete derribaba a una de sus mejores guerreros de la isla, tenía que admitirlo, aquel jinete si sería de gran ayuda para vencer a Drago.

-Buena pelea Hofferson- dijo el jinete mientras acomodaba su espada en su lugar.

-Buena pelea jinete- dijo Astrid de modo seco, estaba acostumbrada a siempre ganar una pelea, y nunca perderla. Astrid solo salió del ruedo con un porte orgulloso, y Hiccup la siguió, solo soltó una leve risa, tal vez Astrid no cambió del todo.

 ** _Continuará_**


End file.
